


Again and Again (and again)

by sodaschemes



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Based on True Events, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crushes, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Massage, Suggestive Themes, innocent thing is made just a little less innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodaschemes/pseuds/sodaschemes
Summary: Zane gives Cole a massage. Neither of them are completely sure how it ends like it does.
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Kai/Jay Walker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Again and Again (and again)

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the guys that I literally watched this happen to

Cole honestly had no idea how he got into these situations.

Well, okay, that was a lie. Obviously he knew _how_ he got into these situations, but he just didn’t _understand_. He wasn’t complaining or anything, he was just genuinely confused.

It hadn’t even started off oddly.

He and the others were chilling on the couch after a hard day of training. He had no idea where Lloyd or Nya had gone, but he wasn’t particularly worried about that. What he _was_ worried about was that he was sore as _hell_.

Cole only mentioned his soreness to start a conversation, really. He hadn’t expected Zane to reply with an offer. A very tempting offer, too.

“I could massage it for you, if you wish,” Zane said, and well, Cole didn’t think anything could go wrong with that. Just bros being bros, nothing ~~gay~~ weird about that.

And so that was how he had ended up in this position, laying facedown on the couch while Kai and Jay played video games off to the side, Zane above him. He trusted Zane not to like, he didn’t know, screw up anything. How wrong could one massage go?

“Oh, wow, you’re good at this,” Cole mumbled a moment after Zane started, because yeah, Zane _was_ good at this. It was one of the most relaxing things Cole had felt in a long time. That wasn’t really saying much, because having his ass handed to him during fights wasn’t exactly a magical feeling, but the point was, Zane was good.

Oh, wait, Zane was _really_ good. This felt _amazing_ , actually. He closed his eyes, just letting the soothing feeling of it all take him under for a second. Maybe he shouldn’t have stopped paying attention, because what happened next was the absolute most mortifying thing he’d done in his entire _life_. 

He _moaned_ . Like, a full on, loud, _embarrassing-as-fuck_ moan.

 _That_ wasn’t supposed to happen.

Cole had never been more certain that he was on fire. He could feel the heat in his cheeks, and he kind of wished it was real fire, so that he wouldn’t have to be in this situation anymore. 

Zane, of course, had stopped above him, and the other two were looking at them as well.

What he expected to happen: the guys laughed, Zane hurriedly apologized, Cole awkwardly ran off to his room where he could die of embarrassment.

It didn’t quite go like that.

What _did_ happen? Well, for starters, Zane absolutely did _not_ hurriedly apologize.

Now, Zane had always understood humans perfectly well. He’d thought himself to be one for long enough, so naturally he knew plenty. Some things, however, he was realizing he hadn’t ever really explored.

This happened to be one.

He was no stranger to the idea of pleasure in that sort of sense, and he knew it often came from far more than sex, but it hadn’t ever fully… registered.

He wanted to hear Cole make that sound again and again and again. 

Zane had barely finished getting that thought through his head before he was returning to his previous position, a hint rougher than he’d been before. While before it had been about simply helping Cole out, now it was about something _more_.

Cole choked out a gasp, his face burning red. What was Zane _doing_ ? It didn’t feel bad, it felt great, actually, but Kai and Jay were _right there_ , and he’d just made that pitiful sound a moment ago, what was _going on_?

Cole had to bite on his hand to keep himself from letting out another pathetic sounding moan. It was the most mortifying position he’d ever been put in, but he didn’t want it to stop.

He snuck a glance at his other two teammates. They were both watching. Jay looked like he was ready to die laughing, while Kai looked morbidly curious. 

In any case, the video game was all but forgotten.

“Is it bad that I kind of want a massage now?” Jay asked after a moment of silence between the group.

Cole did his best to glare at his friend, but as it turned out, it was difficult to do so when you were being… stimulated… like… that. Wow, he didn’t like that wording.

“Is it bad that I want to know if Cole’s into the feeling or if he’s just into Zane?” Kai followed up.

That right there was enough to get Cole to turn his face into the couch to hide his embarrassment, because the answer happened to be both.

“Hey Zane,” Kai grinned, “can I have a turn next? I wanna see how Cole responds.”

“Fuck off, Kai,” Cole said, his voice muffled by the couch.

“Forget that, I want a turn _being_ massaged,” Jay said.

“That can be arranged,” Kai purred into his boyfriend’s ear. Jay all but squawked, blushing.

Cole couldn’t see this, of course, but he knew his friend well enough to know that he’d be as red as a tomato.

Not that it was a competition, but Cole definitely had it worse.

“We’ll be in my room,” Kai said, taking Jay and leaving faster than the time he’d heard about that drugstore hair gel sale.

Cole was just starting to relax again, nearly forgetting why he was so embarrassed in the first place, when out of nowhere, Zane switched tactics entirely. Cole didn’t know quite what he was doing, but he knew it felt _amazing_.

“Zane, ah~ why are you—hnng, why…?”

He regretted saying anything at all the second the words got out of his mouth.

It was just too surreal. He knew he liked Zane, liked him a _lot_ , but to be living through any sort of scenario where this sort of thing was happening was just _insane_.

Zane, personally, couldn’t decide whether to panic or whether to ignore. On the one hand, this could be crossing a line. While Cole hadn’t said to stop, he hadn’t specifically given consent, either. Of course, he would stop the very moment Cole expressed any type of discomfort, but so far, he hadn’t seemed to.

On the other hand… he’d had feelings for Cole for a long time. This may have been his one and only chance to be able to pretend, even for a moment, that they could be together. He wanted to live in this moment for as long as possible. 

Still, he wasn’t just going to not say anything.

“I apologize,” he said, removing his hands. “I do not know what came over me…”

“Oh God, please don’t stop,” Cole all but whined. 

And, well, that was enough to convince him.

The action in itself wasn’t dirty, Zane knew this. It really was just a massage. Or at least, it had started off that way. But to have Cole shivering under his touch like this… it was mesmerizing.

Perhaps… his feelings were replicated? Maybe Cole actually felt the same way? Could it be possible?

Cole could barely think through it all. All he really knew was that he never wanted this to stop. 

Somewhere along the line, it did stop. Cole was disappointed, but didn’t say anything, simply rolling over to get up.

He was met with the nindroid just above him, looking at him more deeply than anyone ever had before.

“Can I kiss you?” Zane asked, and Cole didn’t want to even blink for fear of ruining the moment. Instead of answering, he pulled Zane into a kiss himself.

Now, Zane had kissed people before. But this, _this_ , this was the most magical feeling he’d ever had in his entire life. He never wanted it to stop.

They parted. Cole was breathing deeply, and for a moment, all was still.

It was Zane who pulled him back in. He couldn’t help himself, he just never wanted to go. He’d been waiting for this moment for so long, he was going to savor it all he could.

At some point, unbeknownst to either of them, Nya and Lloyd entered the monastery.

“That was fun, but I’m tired,” Lloyd said as the pair walked in, planning to see what the others were up to.

They were hearing weird sounds, and were just about to burst into the living room to make sure everything was okay, but just before they could…

“ _Harder_!”

Nya’s jaw _dropped_. Immediately she covered her little brother’s ears, practically dragging him the opposite direction.

Nope nope nope, he did _not_ need to be hearing that.

“I think we should go back out.” She said.

Lloyd nodded, his eyes wide with what could only be described as horror.

As they were leaving, it somehow got _worse_.

“Kai, baby, _oh God_!”

Lloyd and Nya couldn’t get outside fast enough. Both were thoroughly disgusted, yet not entirely surprised. It wasn’t the first time Nya had heard Jay and Kai getting up to some nasty stuff, but Cole and Zane was a new one.

At least, she assumed it had been Cole and Zane. She was well aware of Cole’s crush on the ice elemental, and wouldn’t be surprised if Zane reciprocated those feelings. 

Still, she and Lloyd were going right back out. Immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I took some creative liberties with the whole "based off a true story" thing, because the guys I watched that did this didn't end up making out at the end :(
> 
> Are they fradoodling at the end or did Zane just continue massaging Cole? You decide ;)


End file.
